What Just Happened?
by LiseDevi
Summary: Lana’s up to something, but what? Clois


**Pairings: Clois & Clexana  
**

**Summary: Lana's up to something, but what?**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of it... just borrowing :D**

**A/N: set some time in the latter half of season5 (not that I've seen it yet)… the poem is an original called 'Hurt' and it was written in the January of '04. For anyone who's interested the song 'Fingers' by Pink is off her 4th album 'I'm Not Dead'.**

**What Just Happened?**

**Lois:**

Smallville, home of the creepy and weird. Where the impossible becomes reality and the lines between fact and fiction are irrevocably blurred. Who would have thought that I, Lois Lane, the tough army brat would fall in love?

And it took Smallville (the person, not the place) to slip through my barriers. And they weren't just barriers; they were practically impenetrable force shields that had stood in place for close to fourteen years. Not even my cousin Chloe has gotten this far inside.

Damn stupid, brooding, plaid wearing farm boy! I want to strangle him most of the time but then he looks at me with those eyes and melts my heart with that smile and then I forget everything. Ah, I sigh.

I mentally slap myself, c'mon Lane, this is Clark Kent, the big dumb ass that has eyes for Lana Lang, every other woman be damned.

Now I'm angry, the pink obsessed princess with her annoying pout and whiny 'come save me I'm a damsel in distress' attitude. What a poor excuse for a woman. I mean she left Smallville 'cause of all his secrets and ran straight into the arms of none other than Lex Luthor. The man's a walking factory of secrets! Is she out of her mind? Well obviously, I mean sure Smallville has issues (brooding anybody?) but he's a total catch (not that I would admit it to anyone else), he's honest, a genuine gentleman and he has the body of a Greek god. How can she give that up? Obviously quite easily by the look of things.

I look up from my paperwork as the door to the Talon opens none other than Pinky herself strolls through the door.

Great. Perfect. Fan-freaking-tastic. Bloody brilliant. She spots me and wanders over. I quickly scan through my memories to see whether I've done anything to let her think we're friends or that I don't like her. Nope, to both accounts. I've been neutral towards her. Why? Oh, that's right; Chlo asked me to be nice because Lana's her friend. The things I do for my family!

"Hey Lois." She greets cheerfully.

"Hi Lana." I reply evenly. Proud of myself for not biting her head off.

"So what you doing?" she asks nonchalantly as she sits opposite me.

Play nice Lois, I remind myself, "Just going over some Senate stuff for Mrs Kent."

"Oh ok, sounds interesting." She's so fake.

"It really isn't." I answer honestly.

"Are you doing anything Saturday night?" well that's out of the blue.

Its Tuesday today, that's a long time between now and then for something to come up, but I'm curious and I know I'm going to want to kick myself later… "No, why?"

I knew I was going to regret it. Lana's face lights up as she starts rambling, "Well, Lex is having a party Saturday night and he said I could bring a friend and Chloe's going to be busy doing Planet stuff so I thought that we haven't spent much time together and we could catch up. Please?" she whines like a three year old, a desperate three year old.

Aw hell, think quick Lane, "Wouldn't I have to have a date?" Please say yes, please say yes. I all but cross my fingers as I continue my internal chant.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll have no problems getting one and if you're absolutely stuck I'm sure Clark will go with you."

I whip my head up; she did not just say what I thought she said. "Clark?" Jeese I sound like an idiot.

"Yeah, seeing as you two are friends. And it's not like Clark and I hate each other. We're mature adults." I can't believe she said that and kept a straight face. She's either good or deluded.

I hold back my snigger, "Ok, fine. But I'm not promising my best behaviour or anything."

Lana practically jumps up and down clapping for joy, "Thanks Lois, I'll give you the details tomorrow. Oh I can't wait." She says as she stands, "Bye." She practically skips out of the Talon with a small wave and a head bob.

"What did I just agree to?" I ask aloud to no one in particular. I turn back to the paperwork, trying to sort out in my head why Lana would ask me and what possibly possessed me to say yes.

Well, Lana's obviously desperate; I mean how many friends could the Pink Princess honestly have. I claim a temporary loss of sanity to acquiescing to Lana's proposal. God I sound like a complete loser and I'm not sure I even know how to spell half of what I just thought.

"Lois honey, what did Lana want?" Mrs Kent asks as she takes the seat formerly occupied by Lana.

"She was here to invite me to a party Saturday night."

Mrs Kent laughs and I glare at her. "Oh… you're serious, so what did you say for her to leave in such a chipper mood?" she lifts her mug to her lips and pauses as understanding dawns, "You're actually going!" surprise more than clearly evident in her voice.

"I know! I don't know what I was thinking. Now I have to find myself a date and get a dress and deal with snobby rich kids. Argh, I'm such a pushover."

There's a gleam in Mrs K's eye as she responds, "You could always take Clark. Now don't argue with me, you could both be bitter together and it would get him off the farm for a while."

Don't say yes, don't say yes I try to encourage myself, "Okay, fine but I don't have to be happy about it." What happened Lane? You used to be able to refuse a dying woman's last request without a second thought. Okay, maybe I wasn't that heartless but I would have never caved in before Smallville (the place not the person).

"Thanks sweetie. I know you'll have fun." Mrs K grabs my hand and squeezes it. She finishes off her mug of coffee and then goes back to the counter.

"Again, what just happened?" I ask rhetorically, the couple at the table next to me giving me a rather odd look. I smile politely and start gathering the papers. I might as well do some work while I wait for Smallville in the loft. I orderly place the papers and files in my bag and stand. I wander over to Mrs Kent to let her know my plans for the afternoon.

**#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

I fly down the gravel road, music cranked as I belt out the lyrics to Pink's 'Fingers' giggling as I remember the look on Smallville's face when he first heard it. I laugh again as I come to a stop outside the barn, there's no sign of Shelby which means Smallville's out doing chores somewhere.

I cut the engine and head into the barn.I look around; it's odd not to see Mr Kent. I fight back tears, I really do miss him. A lone teardrop courses it's way down my cheek as I make my way up the stairs to Clark's 'Fortress of Solitude'.

I pause at the top of the staircase, feeling like I'm intruding on Clark's private sanctuary yet never feeling more at home.

I shake my head clear and head over to the couch. Clearing some of Clark's stuff to make room. I collapse into the couch and pull out some of the files to go over policies for when Mrs Kent officially takes the seat. I re-read the same sentence close to twelve times, my head not in it.

I feel the urge to write something, anything, so I search through the files for a blank piece of paper. After having found what I was after I borrow one of Smallville's pens from the make-shift coffee table.

My thoughts quickly turn to Smallville and I come to the realization that I can't pinpoint when I fell for him. And I think fell isn't strong enough of a word, more like crashing to the earth from somewhere outer space. I hate not being in control of my life (you'd think I'd be used to it by now).

Before I know what I'm doing I find that I'm furiously scribbling words onto the paper, noticing that they're not words but a poem;

'_I was out with my friend one day_

_When realization struck me hard,_

_It was something that I would never say,_

_Something I hoped would never be on the cards._

_My best friend is the one I love,_

_He's talking about his girl,_

_Thoughts of him were all I thought of,_

_He's become my world._

_His girl's a b#!#h; she treats him so bad,_

_But he can't see what's clearly there,_

_Watching her hurt him makes me so mad,_

_Why can't he see that she doesn't care?_

_The more he talks, the more I hurt,_

_he loves her so much,_

_Maybe he would see me if he stopped talking 'bout her,_

_How long till he sees enough is enough._

_I wish I could tell him, wish I could save him,_

_But I can't hurt him, to me he is blind._

_If I tried to save him my whole world would cave in,_

_he would look but the truth he will never find._

_She doesn't treat him right, like she really should,_

_He's so sweet, so caring, so easy to talk to._

_If only she would love him, like only I could,_

_Why can't he see that I'm a girl too?_

_I'm thankful for his friendship, but I want his heart,_

_Can't he see it in my eyes that he's always on my mind?_

_Maybe I should tell him, but that's too hard,_

_I hope that he sees the truth, maybe in time.'_

Didn't realise how much I was hurting until I'd written this poem, the words from deep within like a slap across the face. I scramble to collect all of my papers and files, suddenly feeling that facing Clark is a huge mistake. I dump the stuff in my bag and bolt for the stairs not realising that one piece of paper had fallen to the floor.

I pass a bewildered Clark and ignore his calls, jumping straight into my car and leaving the farm as fast as possible, the tears burning in my eyes beginning to fall. I have no destination in mind, I just know that I need to get away and think.

* * *

**Clark:**

Lois speeds past me as I enter the barn, I call out for her out of concern but she doesn't reply, she just keeps on moving, moving into her car and then away from me. I listen for her heartbeat; it's erratic and muffled out by her sobs. I want to rush straight to her but that's a whole heap of questions I can't bear to face right now. So I continue up to the loft, curiosity piqued as to why Lois took off like a bat out of hell (note to self, have to buy Meatloaf's new CD, sounds promising).

I slowly walk up the stairs, one step at a time, my mind running on overdrive. Lois is as solid as a rock, so it has to be something major to have her react like that. Oh my God, did something happen to Chloe, or my Mom? I hone in on both of their heartbeats, relief floods me as both appear to be normal.

My shoulders slump as I find myself at the top of the staircase, I scan my sanctuary randomly, noticing that Lois tidied the couch and table up a bit, I chuckle at the thought of Lois cleaning and stop as I remember the look on her face as she passed me. My heart breaks and I look down, ashamed that I could laugh when Lois was crying.

A piece of paper on the floor catching my eye, I walk over and bend down slowly to retrieve it. I turn the page over, instantly recognizing Lois' handwriting. The gentleman in me not wanting to read on but the concerned and rather curious friend winning the internal battle.

My eyes randomly roam the page, the random scribbles and sketches of CK, Smallville and Clark catching my attention. My mouth goes dry and my heart picks up it's pace. I know I shouldn't be reading but I continue, intrigue definitely spurring me on and it's not like Lois will ever know.

I read the first stanza (paid enough attention in English to not call it a paragraph), definitely curious as to what has Lois so worked up.

I read and re-read the first line of the second stanza I don't know how many times, excitement fluttering within my chest all the while I remind myself that she isn't talking about me. But am proved wrong when I continue to read. Surely Lois can't have feelings for me; I'm just Smallville, the brooding king of plaid.

And since when was I excited at the prospect of Lois having feelings for me? I sigh and heavily fall into the couch, a leg snapping in protest but I ignore it. My next brood session way more important.

What about Lana? Aren't I still madly deeply in love with her? She does pout a lot and boy does she whine. And the pink! I would die a happy man (…alien…whatever) if I never saw the colour pink ever again.

Ok, so that answers that, obviously, I have feelings for Lana, just not THOSE kinds of feelings. I feel relief wash over me. And feel guilty for mentally bashing Lana.

My thoughts return to Lois at the mention of Lana bashing, I know that would probably make Lois feel a whole heap better, I'm sure she absolutely loathes Lana. Ok, ok, getting sidetracked again… how can I have feelings for Lois? Are they real or just a fantasy after reading her heartfelt words?

Argh! I slam my head against the back of the couch, hoping the rafters can give me the answers I so desperately search for.

The sunlight fades but I refuse to move, I'm not just going to let this go. I hear foot falls gently ascending the stairs and I instantly know it's my Mom, suddenly I'm excited. Mom makes everything better! I smile broadly in the waning light.

"Hey sweetie, have you heard from Lois?" Mom asks gently, as she comes to sit beside me.

"Kinda but not really."

"Could you be more specific?" Mom arches her eyebrow.

"I… ah… um… well when I finished my chores and I was about to come up here Lois kinda just like… ran away."

Mom looks puzzled and I honestly couldn't blame her after my rather eloquent answer. "Did she say anything?"

"No…"

"But…" how in the world does she know that there's a but?

"But… she was crying as she sped off."

"What did you say?"

Whoa, how is this my fault? "I didn't say a damn thing thank you very much."

Mom slaps me across the back of the head, although I don't physically feel it, I am hurt that Mom's upset with me. "Sorry Mom." I avert my gaze.

Mom gently rubs my arm, "Clark honey? Could you please make sure that Lois is alright?"

See Lois before I'm sure what it is exactly that I feel? Mom can not be asking this of me, but alas she is and I can never refuse my Mom. "Okay, I'm going." I groan as I stand.

"Thanks sweetie." Mom replies happily as I speed down the stairs and out into the night, letting Lois' heartbeat guide me.

I am seriously surprised to arrive at the cemetery; Lois crouched in front of my father's head stone.

* * *

**Lois:**

I hear foot steps behind me, peeved that someone dare interrupt my conversation with Mr Kent.

"Okay, the cemetery is not a place to try and pick women up nor a place to stalk women." I blurt out as I turn around. My gaze comes to rest on Smallville, nope, not here, not now, not ever.

I walk straight past him and back to my car, again ignoring his attempts get my attention. My brisk walk turns into a sprint; I can't face him now because if I do I risk losing everything I've built up in my life.

I slam into the side of the car, fumbling with the door handle to open it. All of a sudden there's a body pressed against mine, pinning me to the car.

Clark's voice rumbling in my ear and tickling the hairs on my neck, "What I admire the most about my Dad is that he loved fiercely and was never ashamed to reach out to those he loved."

I can feel a lump form in my throat, how do I let myself get in such situations, "And you're telling me this why?" I query as I manage to turn around so I'm facing Smallville. I lick my lips, suddenly very, very uncomfortable with our position.

"Because I don't think we should hide behind facades and walls." His voice becomes husky. I can feel the warmth of his body radiating in the cold night air, although we're barely touching.

I so desperately want to kiss him, I war within myself. Clark slowly leans down, questioning me with his eyes. I can't take how slowly he's moving so I reach up and pull him down, lips crashing upon each other, tongues battling for dominance. My fingers twirl through his hair as he pulls me closer.

We break apart, both out of breath, I lay my head against his chest. Content to hear the strong steady rhythm.

"Do you think we could go elsewhere? This place is kinda creepy." I am such a girl!

"Sure, let me take your keys."

"What? You think that coz you kissed me you get to drive my car. Dream on Smallville." I smirk and he grins. "Hey Clark?" I call out as he walks around to the passenger side.

"Yeah Lois."

"Lana's invited me to some party thing that Lex is holding, you wanna come?" I sound like some sort of stupid.

"I'd love to." He smiles and ducks into the car. I smile and tap the roof of the car before taking to the driver's seat.

"So Smallville, does that mean we're dating?" I ask as I start the engine and take off.

* * *

**Lana:**

I firmly hold onto Lex's arm, long bored by the discussion he's having with some rich old guys from Metropolis. My thoughts drifting to whether or not I'd over done the decorations with pink, I mean there is purple around too. I smile pleased with myself.

I mentally slap myself as I realise that I'm supposed to be watching out for Lois and her mystery date, completely curious as to whom the poor guy is, she went to such lengths to make sure that Martha, Chloe and I didn't know. I pout, not liking being out of the loop, although I should be used to it by now.

I have a feeling that I'm going to win the bet between the three of us anyway, it'll be at least five years before Lois and Clark get together, Chloe's got her money riding on this summer while Martha says this weekend. As right as those two are for each other, they're both too stubborn to act on their feelings.

My smile brightens as I spy Lois, she's wearing a gorgeous sapphire dress and she's laughing and openly flirting with some guy who from the back looks frighteningly like Clark.

I excuse myself from Lex and the quacks and head over to greet Lois and her date. My eyes narrow as I see that the guy looks like Clark because he is Clark. Oh this is not happening!

"Hi Lois… Clark." I nod, "It's great to see that you two could make it."

"Hi Lana, love the decorations." Lois greets, I know she's mocking me.

"Hi Lana." Clark greets simply, I notice his hand is firmly interlocked with Lois'.

"So are you two here as friends?" I ask.

It looks like Clark is about to say something when Lois beats him to it, "Actually Lana, Clark and I are together now and this is our first official outing." She beams.

"Oh excuse us Lana, Lois would you care to dance?" Lois nods her head and they walk hand in hand to the dance floor.

I pout; Clark never danced with me like that. Nor was he so sure of himself. I watch on bitter as they twirl about the dance floor and then finally kiss. I quickly get over my disappointment as Lex takes my hand.

"What just happened?" he asks, indicating Lois and Clark.

"Chloe and I just lost fifty dollars to Martha." I say happily as I lead Lex to the dance floor.

As we start dancing Lex says to me, "For every Clark Kent there is a Lois Lane, it gives you hope that all will be right in the world."

I nod and lay my head against Lex's chest, happily watching Lois and Clark as they spin and twirl to the music, the scene reminiscent of the end of Disney's 'Sleeping Beauty''. If only her dress was pink.

**Fin**

* * *

_Please be kind & review :)_


End file.
